A Song of Manes and Antlers
by Aldon Blackreyne
Summary: Despite her caution, Cersei births a Trueborn Heir, Roland Baratheon, black of hair.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own A song of Ice and Fire or Game of thrones George RR Martin, David Benioff and D.B. Weiss do. I do however own the OC character of this story. Many have gone down this road and few have made any progress this is my take on it. I may be doing something similar to what other people have done. If you have any complaints sent me a message. To everyone else al reviews are welcome so enjoy my version of (what if Robert Baratheon had a trueborn son)

A Song of Manes and Antlers

The pain was excruciating, all Cersei Lannister wanted was for it to end quickly. Beside Her Jamie held her hand. "You're doing good" he said assuringly "You can do it, just on more push". Cersei gave a final push and felt her second child enter the world. "Congradulations my queen" said one of the handmaidens, "you have given birth to a healthy son".

Cersei sighed with relief as the handmaiden wrapped the baby in a blanket. Cersei gathered the tiny bundle in her arms. 'A little brother for Joffrey, and an older one for those yet to come' she thought to herself. Then she pulled back the baby's hood and got the shock of her life. His facial features were Baratheon from his shiny black hair, to his dark blue eyes. Jaime and Cersei looked at each other with wide eyes. 'This is Robert's son' Cersei realized.

The baby looked up at Cersei revealing his dark blue eyes and smiled. Cersei was angry at first, but after looking into his eyes she found that she couldn't hate him. He was her son and everything she used to love about Robert was in this child. While she had laboured for a day and a half to birth Joffrey, this labour lasted only a few hours. The baby wrapped his tiny hand around her forefinger and fell asleep.

Robert arrived and hour later from his hunt. He entered Cersei's room and presented her an deer pelt. Cersei in turn presented him with his son. Robert stared at the baby boy and gave a smile that Cersei had never seen on him before. It was a smile of pure joy. then he knelt down in front of Cersei and kissed her on the forehead. "What shall we name him" she asked, Robert thought for a moment. "Roland" he suggested. Cersei thought for a moment and smiled "Roland will do nicely" she agreed. And so it was 'Roland Baratheon the first of his name, second son of King Robert Baratheon, prince of the seven kingdoms.

Years went by, and Roland became and older brother to Myrcella and Tommen. As the years rolled by, it became clear that Joffrey and Roland couldn't be more different. Though both brothers were handsome as well as tall and strong for their ages. Roland was muscular, with dark features, but at the same time he was kind, mature, and cunning. Joffrey on the other hand was lean and fair. But he was also cruel, arrogant and idiotic at times. Despite being given lessons, he was unskilled with a blade but he excelled with a crossbow. Joffrey constantly bullied Tommen and Myrcella while Roland did his best to shield them from his mood swings.

Roland had two animal companions throughout his life. A black stallion named Bane and a dog named Shadow. Bane had been a gift from his uncle Renly on his eighth nameday, and Shadow was a black puppy he found on the street. He personally took care of both of them, feeding them and training them. Shadow in particular became Roland constant companion, following him wherever he went. Shadow even had a spot specially made beside Roland's bed.

Roland's relationship with his father was very close. When he became old enough, Robert would take Roland on his many hunting trips and would even spar with him on occasion. This show of affection earned Roland the jealousy of Joffrey and eventually his hatred. Unlike Tommen and Myrcella, Roland was never afraid of Joffrey and none of his taunts seem to bother him.

From the balcony, Cersei watched as a ten year old Roland sparred with Ser Barristan Selmy. Beside her, Jamie and Tyrion also watched as Roland held his own against legendary kingsgaurd. Roland was drenched in sweat but had a grin on his face as he continued to spar. Nearby was Shadow Sitting as still as a statue watching his master.

"That boy was born to wield a sword" Jaime commented. Even Cersei had to agree Roland would make a great warrior one day. "His mind is as sharp as his swordplay as well" added Tyrion. Cersei glared at him but knew he had the right of it. Roland was becoming exceptionally brilliant. When he wasn't practicing his swordplay Cersei would often find him with his nose in a book. She contemplated both of those things. 'The physical power of a Baratheon, with the cunning of a Lannister, what a combination'.

Cersei noticed movement on the far end of the sparring arena and saw Joffrey standing there. He was staring at his younger brother with the look of pure envy on his face. Joffrey didn't care much for Roland she knew. At first she just dismissed it as sibling rivalry, but as the two boys grew older it seemed that their differences would permanently separate them. Cersei often worried about her eldest children. She knew that one day the two would come to blows. It was only a matter of when.

Cersei soon learned that Jon Arryn was snooping around. She knew that he would eventually discover the truth about Joffrey, Tommen and Myrcella. Cersei realized that Roland may one day become her only lifeline if it ever happened. Regardless Cersei remained calm and knew that the moment he slips up he will meet a unexpected fate.


	2. Author's note

O.K. Before we really begin the story. I'm going to clarify the ages of some of the characters. Of course all the adults remain the same age. The modifications are to the younger characters. Please note that the events of this story are 16 years after Robert's Rebellion

Theon Greyjoy - 20

Mya Stone - 20

Robb Stark - 16

Jon Snow - 16

Gendry Waters - 16

Joffrey Lannister - 15

Edric Storm - 14

Roland Baratheon - 14

Sansa Stark - 13

Myrcella Lannister - 12

Arya Stark - 11

Bran Stark - 10

Tommen Lannister - 10

Rickon Stark - 6

I am going to include scenes frome both the movies and the books in this story. due to the fact that I would be unable to tell this story by sticking to one single source.

P.S. this story was inspired by 'A song of some stuff being Different and some stuff being the Same. Many thanks to Oursisthefury94.


	3. Chapter 2

Roland

Roland inhaled the cool air as he rode down the Kingsroad with the Royal Procession. The journey from Kings Landing to Winterfell seemed to take a lifetime. The members of the royal procession and the large royal carraige that housed his mother, Joffrey and his younger siblings didn't help matters. It seemed that the further up north they went the procession got larger and larger. So the the journey got slower and slower. He had half a mind to just gallop ahead and leave them all behind.

However, upon entering the North, Roland didn't mind it nearly as much. The North was unlike any of the other regions Roland had visited. It had a different sort of beauty to it. It vast open spaces, as to be expected and it gave a sense of freedom and privacy. The best part was the air, it was cool, fresh unlike the stench of the capitol. Roland felt content to ride slower so that he could take all of this in.

Beside him, Roland could hear his father curse at the slow pace they were going at. Roland chuckled, he and Robert have always had a close relationship, sharing many of the same intrests and loves. Though Roland had the physical build common amongst Baratheons but he possessed a keen mind of a Lannister. More often than naught he would play mind games with his uncle Tyrion and sometimes win.

"How much longer before we reach Winterfell father" Roland asked.

Robert sighed, "I don't know my boy it all looks the same to me. For all I know we're going in circles".

Roland smiled, "we would be there by now if didn't have all this dead weight behind us".

His father laughed, "it's been too long since I've seen Ned. Gods nine long years, I wonder if he's changed much".

"Well **he **will certainly be surprised by your changes". Roland replied nodding to his fathers belly.

Robert looked down at his own belly and roared with laughter. "What do you say we gallop on ahead and leave all these shits behind?" Robert suggested.

"There is nothing I wish more", said Roland as a huge grin spread across his face.

Robert turned to his kingsgaurd, "Ser Barristan, Ser Aerys, we will be riding ahead of the procession.

"Of course you grace", said Ser Barristan bowing slightly.

With that, father, son, and the two kingsgaurd kicked their spurs and galloped off riding as hard as their horses could manage. Fealing the cool wind sweep across his face was a refreshing feeling. Roland never felt so free than when he was riding then he could be alone with his thoughts.

They continued to gallop for a short while before Robert Baratheon suddely came to a halt and looked ahead. Roland looked in the direction his father was and gasped.

"There it is Roland, that is Winterfell". Roland sucked in a gulp of air. He had seen many castles in his life. But Winterfell was something that was ancient, large, beautiful and strong all in one. It dwarfed the Red Keep. There was no doubt, Winterfell was prefferable to the Red Keep any day.

It took a while for the Royal prosession to catch up to the two Baratheons. Finally Robert turned to his kingsgaurd "Ser Barristan fetch Joffrey from the carraige, he shall ride beside Roland at the head of the column. It's time my eldest son and heir acted like a true prince".

"Yes you grace" said the knight before turning to the Royal Carraige

"That boy is too soft for his own good", Robert muttered. "Always beside his mother".

Roland couldn't help but agree, Joffrey did spend more time with his mother than he should. But then again Roland spend a great amount of time with his father so he guessed it merely balanced out.

Joffrey arrived shortly after, he had a frown on his face and Roland was sure his teeth were clenched. Obviosly he wasn't happy about riding in the cold. Bane gave out a snort and shook his head, Roland smiled, his horse shared his masters likes and dislikes.

Finally they reached Winterfell. As they neared the gate, Roland spotted a figure sitting on a carraige. Two things he noticed, one she wore a helmet much too big for her, and two she wore garments too rich to be lowborn. the two looked at each other for a moment before Roland galloped onward through the gates.

The brothers passed through the gates and there before them was the entire Stark family waiting to greet them. Roland had repeated their names over and over in his head so now he knew them by heart.

Lord Eddard Stark had a serious face with dark hair and grey eyes as soft as a cloud. Ned, in many ways reminded Roland of Uncle Stannis. Stern, serious and have a great sense of honor and justice.

To his left was his wife Lady Catelyn Stark. With Red hair and blue eyes she was a beauty he thought. Her dress was elegant, yet at the same time simple. It was a stark contrast to his own mother who preferred to wear the finest materials.

To Ned's right was his eldest son Robb. He had his mother's hair and eyes but his father's face. He is 2 years older with a stocky build. Despite this Roland was just as tall as Robb. Roland gave Robb a respectful nod and Robb replied in kind.

He then turned his attention to the youngest Stark boys. Like their elder brother, Bran and Rickon had the looks of their mother.

Roland turned to the eldest stark daughter and gave a sharp intake of breath. There stood the most beautiful person he had ever seen. Sansa Stark was a Tully all around with fiery red hair and bright blue eyes. Roland's eyes lingered on her for a few more moments, he fell in love right then and there. But Roland, ever the prince was still able to compose himself.

Sansa looked in his direction and a smile came to her face. Roland knew enough to know that she was looking at his brother 'The Crown Prince' and not him. But he didn't begrudge her that, any girl would do the same in her position.

Next to Sansa stood the Arya, the youngest daughter. This time Roland did a double take. He recognized those eyes and that gown. She was the one he had seen on the carraige earlier. Unlike the others stark children, who looked like their mother, Arya Stark got her looks from her father Ned Stark.

As Roland looked around, someone else caught his eye. A boy standing way in the back. He had the look of a Stark. 'This must be Jon Snow', Roland was sure of it. In fact, he looked more like a Stark than any of Ned's trueborn children. Yet, there was something else about him, something that intrigued him. But before he could think on it any further, Robert Baratheon appeared at the gates.


	4. Chapter 3

Robb

Robb Stark stood perfectly still as he and his family waited for the royal family to arrive. He, Jon and Theon all had clean shaven faces in preparation for the king. Behind him Jon kept his head down so as not to attract attention. Robb turned and gave him a reasuring look.

Suddenly he notice that his own family was a member short. His mother noticed this as well.

"Where's Arya?" she turned to her eldest daughter "Sansa, where's your sister?"

Sansa merely shrugged and His mother tsked.

A few moments later, the girl in question came running across the grounds wearing a warriors helm. Robb and Jon couldn't help but smile, Arya hed always been mischievous.

After removing the helmet she took her place between Sansa and Bran.

Moments afterwards the first of the royal procession arrived. First the flagbearers holding the sigils of houses Baratheon and Lannister. Behind them rode the crown prince and his younger brother.

Joffrey was a year younger than him or Jon. But he was taller than both. Roland was a year younger than Joffrey and just as tall with a more muscular built.

Robb was surprised at the difference between the brothers. If he wasn't told before, Robb would never have guessed that they were brothers. Joffrey's long golden curls and emerald green eyes clashed with Roland's short black hair and dark blue eyes.

While Joffrey had a look of disdain on his and his pouty lips held as shadow of a sneer which contorted his otherwise handsome features. Roland on the other hand had a much kinder expression and seemed genuinely impressed by his surroundings.

Even their attire was different. The Crown Prince's clothes reflected the colours of House Lannister, red with gold designs and a crimson cloak with a black fur trim. His brother's clothing reflected House Baratheon, black with gold antlers and a golden cloak with black fur trim.

Upon seeing the crown prince, Robb saw Sansa's face instantly lit up. He looked at the crown prince again and he was smiling back. Robb only had to take one look at him to decide that he didn't like Joffrey.

The royal carraige arrived and behind that came the king himself Robert Baratheon. Robb was shocked at Robert's appearance. He didn't look anything like the stories his father use to tell him. The Demon of the Trident The king looked bigger than the steed he rode. and the beard failed to hide his multiple chins.

Despite this, he looked good natured and happily greeted his parents. The king greeting him and the rest of his siblings with the same attitude. The last two Baratheon children Tommen and Myrcella exited the royal carriage followed closely by Queen Cersei. The Queen was as beautiful as people said Robb admitted to himself. Yet something about her expression set him off the wrong way.

After formally greeting the Queen, Robert spoke up, "take me to your crypt, I wish to pay my respects".

"We have been riding for a whole month my love", Cersei objected. "Surely the dead can wait".

But Robert ignored her and beckoned Ned to join him.

After that most of everyone else began to disperse. While Joffrey, Myrcella and Tommen followed their mother indoors, Roland had opted to remain in the yard.

Roland then approached Robb smiling. Instinctively Robb made a polite bow "my prince". He said remembering his courtesies.

The Baratheon Prince raised his hand saying, "Please, after 14 years I have grown weary of titles. We need not be that way except in the precense of our parents. My name is Roland and that is all there is to it.

Robb smiled, already starting to like him. "Then you may call me Robb in return"

"Agreed" replied Roland.

Roland's eyes then shifted towards the person behind him and his smile became wider. "You must be Jon" he said extending his hand.

Both Robb and Jon were taken aback by the friendly gesture. Not knowing what else to do, Jon shook hands with Roland.

Just then Robb noticed a big black animal come along side the prince and sniffed his hand.

"Shadow", Roland warned half heartedly "behave yourself". He turned towards Robb and smiled, "don't worry he's just judging your character".

Robb was surprised at the size of the animal. It stood at least 3 foot and must of weighed at least 180 pounds

"I didn't know you had a dog" Jon spoke up.

"Well Joffrey has his hound and I have mine", Roland replied

Robb gave the Baratheon prince a tour of Winterfell, and Roland even asked Jon to join them. This surprised Robb, he had not expected such kindness to Ned Stark's bastard to come from a Prince. In fact he treated him as an equal.

Robb had to ask, "why are you being so kind to Jon? I would think that a prince of the seven kingdoms would stay away from a bastard.

Roland merely smiled, "I see no bastard only Ned Starks son. Being a bastard shouldn't make him less of a man. In front of our parents yes I am a prince, you are the heir to winterfell, and Jon is a bastard. But here we are merely three friends taking a walk.

As the three boys toured Winterfell. Robb told Roland all about his family, Sansa the lady, Bran the climber and Arya the adventurous spirit. It didn't take long for the three to become friends. Even the Starks wolves got along well with Shadow, who at least for now towered over them.

The as the hour grew late, the Boys returned to their rooms to prepare for the upcoming feast. Soon it was time for the Starks and the Royal Family to make their entrance. First came Lord Eddard and Queen Cersei, then came King Robert escorting Lady Catelyn. Finally came the children, Rickon, Tommen, and Bran came first. Roland behind them escorting Arya, Robb escorted Princess Myrcella. The young girl gave him shy glances, Robb gave her a warm smile in return. Then Joffrey came in escorting Sansa. They make a radiant couple, Robb admitted. He would be better looking if he didn't have a bored expression on his face. Lastly, the queen's brother Jamie and Tyrion entered. 'Talk about opposite ends of the looks pedastile' Robb thought to himself.

After everyone took their seats, the king called for the feast to begin. Robb was seated between Roland and Arya. The Baratheon Prince was amused at her attitude stating that he has seen few free spirited women in his years, and Arya was a refreshing change.

Through the night, Roland talked about life in Kings landing. But it seemed that Roland held Kings Landing to a very low regard.

"I've always thought Kings Landing was glamorous". Robb said.

"Only to those who have not seen it or know it I'm afraid", Roland replied. "Winterfell is better in every way to Kings Landing. This is what the seat of the Capitol should be like".

Robb couldn't help but feel pride when hearing that. The young prince thought his own castle was prefferable to the Capitol of the Seven Kingdoms.

"How good are you with a blade?" Robb asked.

Roland shrugged, "I do alright" he said, "and yourself?"

"Same here, but I'm better with a lance. Jon is a better swordsman than I will ever be.

"Then maybe you, me and Jon should get together for a little sparring match tomorrow". Roland challenged with a smile.

Robb gave a smile of his own, "nothing would make me happier".

_Well there you have it, hope you enjoyed it. I can't make promises on when chapters will come up. Life gets in the way, you know how it is. but I can promise you this, the story will continue._

_Note: If you wondering what Shadow looks like, just picture a Black German Shepherd._


	5. Chapter 4

Arya

Arya seethed in frustration as she worked on her needlework. As usual, it was a complete mess, crooked, and all over the place. Septa Mordane often said that she had the hands of a blacksmith.

Princess Myrcella was also with them and was seated next to Arya. This made the tension worse. The last thing Arya wanted to do was get humiliated in front of the Baratheon royal.

Arya looked over to where her sister, Sansa was sitting and looked at her work. 'Perfect, as always' Arya thought. The girl in question was sitting next to Beth Cassel and Jeyne Poole. All three girls were chattering like a flock of birds.

"I think the crown prince likes you", Jeyne whispered. Sansa blushed at that remark.

"He's so tall and handsome" sighed Beth with a dreamy look on her face.

"Yes he is", Sansa agreed. She turned to Arya,"what do you think of the Prince Joffrey Arya?"

Arya snorted, "I prefer his brother Roland. He much better company and is kinder I think. Joffrey seems like a twit."

"Arya!" exclaimed Sansa shocked, "Joffrey is the crown prince. You shouldn't insult him in front of his sister."

"No it's fine really", Myrcella suddenly spoke up. Both Stark girls looked at the princess in shock. "Ayra's right" Myrcella continued "Joffrey is an arrogant prick to say the least."

"But Myrcella he's your brother," Sansa protested

Myrcella scoffed "tell that to Joffrey, he has never given any form of affection to me, Tommen or Roland."

"See" said Arya, "even the princess agrees with me."

"Roland is pretty cute," Jeyne admitted sharing the same expression as Beth.

Before Sansa could respond, Septa Mordane had come over to their area. After complimenting Sansa and Myrcella's work, she turned to inspect Arya's needle work and tsked.

"Arya, Ayra, Ayra this will not do at all." The septa shook her head and handed it back.

Arya rolled her eyes, she finally had enough. She chucked her work over her shoulder, stood up and walked off.

"Young lady, just where do you think your going?" The Septa demanded.

Arya turned and said, " I'm going to shoe a horse." She smiled at the shocked looks she got from the Septa and Sansa. With that Arya politely bowed to Myrcella, then turned and stalked off, ignoring the Septa's protests.

In truth she was going to the bridge that linked the Armoury and the Great Keep. He brothers would be sparing with the princes today and she wanted to watch. The bridge gave an excellant view of the courtyard.

By the time she got there she found Robb sparing with Joffrey. It became clear that the crown prince didn't know how to wield a sword to save his life. Robb landed blow after blow while Joffrey made wild swings at the air. Only a couple of times did Joffrey land a hit but it was merely a glancing blow. Soon Joffrey grew tired and forfeited the match.

After that it was Roland's turn to fight Robb. Arya had already taken a liking to Joffrey's younger brother. As tall and handsome as his older brother, but far more mature. The one thing that drew her to him was his appearance. Like her, Roland didn't share the appearance of his siblings, all of whom took after their mother. Roland got his looks from his father, King Robert. She had heard from the knights that Roland looked exactly like Robert did before he married Cersei. This is what made Arya relate to him.

Unlike Joffrey, Roland was well trained with a sword. He blocked and countered Robb's blows. He was also surprisingly agile and swift, shifting between holding his sword one to two handed without missing a step. The two exchanged one hit after another until finally Roland twirled his sword to the right, The blade stung Robb's wrist knocking his sword from his hand. Roland was declared the winner.

Just then Arya sensed someone come up behind her. She whirled around in fright, thinking it may have been mother. But was surprised to see that it was hersister instead.

"What are you doing here," Arya asked

"Septa Mordane ended our lessons shortly after you left, so I came to see my prince spar." She answered.

"Well your a little late," Arya answered "Joffrey sparred Robb a little while ago".

"How did he do" Sansa asked.

"Poorly, Robb beat him easy, I've seen better swordplay from Rickon."

"That can't be, he's the crown prince he couldn't of been that bad". Sansa said shocked at what she heard.

"Believe it sister, Joffrey is not as gallant as he claimed to be."

The sisters turned to see the rest of the matches. Ser Rodrick, who had been observing the matches turned to address Joffrey.

"Prince Joffrey would you care for another round".

The crown prince sneered and said, "This is a game for children ser, I am a prince, and I've grown tired of swatting at Starks with play swords."

Robb chuckled, "if I recall correctly you failed to swat me at all."

Roland chuckled at that and Joffrey glared at him.

"What do you suggest then Prince Joffrey," the Master at Arms asked.

"I want live steel," he replied.

Ser Roderick shook his head "out of the question, live steel is too dangerous."

Joffrey scoffed at that, "then why should I bother wasting my time among children who only play with toy swords." This caused the Lannister men watching to break into laughter.

Arya glared at Joffrey, 'that insolent pup ought to be slapped for that'. Behind her Sansa looked at her prince in shock, 'how can a royal be so disrespectful' she wondered.

Then his brother spoke, "Joffrey, we are only guests here, as the heir to the throne you ought to learn to be courteous to our hosts. If Ser Rodrick doesn't want us to use live steel then so be it. Besides it is clear that swordplay isn't for you, maybe you should take up needlework."

The Starks roared with laughter, Joffrey was now seething in anger. It looked like he was going to jump his brother, instead he turned and stalked off indoors.

Arya smiled, Roland had acted like an older brother at that point, chastizing, then putting Joffrey in his place.

Roland then turned to Jon "would you like a match Jon," he asked.

Jon looked around in surprise, and Ser Rodrick spoke up "Jon cannot enter, it wouldn't be proper for a bastard to damage a Prince. Besides why would you spar with Jon?"

Roland smiled "I hear Jon's a good swordsman I merely wish to know how good. I don't mind if he's a bastard, Many bastards have grown to be great men in the past, I see no harm in sparring someone who can one day be something great."

Ser Rodrick was shocked at this as was Arya and Sansa. Roland a prince, treated Jon like an equal. Jon was no bastard in Rolands eyes

Ser Rodrick cocked an eyebrow "You would be bruised by a bastard," he asked.

"I would be bruised by a worthy opponent, and there is no shame in that," Roland replied.

"Very well", Ser Rodrick conceded.

Both boys took their positions, Ser Rodrick gave the signal and the duel began. The match between Roland and Jon lasted longer than the other matches combined. Arya and Sansa watched as a they unleashed a flurry of steal on each other. Jon truly was better with a blade than Robb. He matched Roland's speed and agility. Neither opponent gave any sign of tiring. Despite just having fought Robb, Roland seemed as fresh as ever. Both opponents landed blow after blow and blocked just as many. After a while, Jon and Roland began to tire, their moves became slower and slower. Calling on a last bit of energy, Roland swatted Jon's Hand with the flat end of his sword. The Hit caused Jon to dropp his weapon and Roland punched him in the shoulder. Jon crumpled to the floor, too exhausted to get up. Roland stepped foward and offered his hand. Jon took it gratefully.

"Good duel" said Roland, Jon smiled. "Let me know if you want a rematch," he added.

"You can count on it," said Jon.

As he returned to his side Robb, Bran and even Theon clapped him on the back in congradulations. "You were incredible," Robb remarked. "Indeed," added Theon.

On the bridge, Arya and Sansa smiled. grateful for how it turned out. As arya turned to leave, she noticed Sansa looking at Roland with a gleam of admiration in her eyes.


	6. Chapter 5

_Note: To a guest named Patrick- As much as I would like to comply with that request Bran's fall is essential to my story's plot sorry. Other reviewers have criticized how I am writing the story but listen I'm no J.k. Rowling. But this is my story and I will tell it how I wish. I may not be a great story teller but I try. So here's chapter 5, enjoy and sorry about the wait_

Roland

Winterfell was in chaos. Roland had been hunting with his father when he heard about Bran's fall. Apparently Bran had fallen from the First keep. But Roland had been told by both Jon and Robb that Bran was always an excelent climber. So Roland felt that there was more to this incident.

Servants where running around and the Direwolves where howling all night. While Roland wasn't bothered by it, he had to listen to Joffrey complain all night.

The following morning, Roland met with Lord and Lady Stark to offer his condolences. He found them next to Bran's bed. Lord Eddard was looking solemn while Lady Catelyn was weaving a prayer web like her life depended on it.

"I can't express how sorry I am for what has happened to Bran my lord," He said.

"Don't worry about it my Roland it's not your fault" Lord Eddard replied.

"I know," said Roland. "But in any case, if there is anything I can do, anything at all. I want you to know that I am at your service."

Lady Catelyn finally looked up "thank you my prince, you are most kind."

Roland had to ask, "will he live Maester Luwin."

The aged man spoke "I think so. He will never walk again though but he will revive in time."

Roland gave a small bow and left to join his mother and siblings breaking their fast. Along the way he saw Uncle Tyrion scolding Joffrey. He moved closer to hear what they were saying.

"Before we go you will go to Lord and Lady Stark and offer your sympathies," Tyrion said.

"What good will my sympathies do them," Joffrey asked.

"Nothing" Tyrion admitted. "But it is expected of you, your absence has been noted."

Joffrey scoffed, "the boy means nothing to me, and I can't stand wailing women."

Roland saw red, how can he be so thoughless. He had the sudden urge to slapp his brother silly. Unfortunately for Roland, Tyrion beat him to it.

Tyrion reached out his hand and slapped Joffrey hard. The slap caused Joffrey to whimper like a 3 year old. Roland shook his head incredulous as to how a 15 year old could act like a toddler. It took a lot of his willpower to stop from laughing.

"One more word like that and I will hit you again" Tyrion said

"I'm telling mother." Joffrey yelled

Tyrion slapped him again, causing Joffrey to whimper again.

"Go ahead, but first you will get to Lord and Lady Stark and you will offer your condolences. Do you understand?"

"You can't-" Joffrey began to object.

Tyrion slapped him again, "do you understand?" He repeated.

Giving a reluctant nod, Joffrey angrily stormed off.

The Hound turned to Tyrion. "The Prince will remember that little lord," he warned.

"I hope so" Said Tyrion

Tyrion shrugged, "I hope so," he said. "If he forgets be a good dog and remind him."

Roland made his way to the great hall where his mother, uncles and younger siblings were already eating. After he asked for fish, bread, eggs and ham. Roland took a place next to Tommen. Tyrion arrived shortly after and sat between Roland and Jaime. After eating in silence for a few moments, his sister Myrcella spoke up.

"Is Bran going to die?" Myrcella asked. Roland smiled, his younger brother and sister always had the sense of sweetness that Joffrey lacked.

"Apparently not," he replied.

Both Tommen and Myrcella grinned, obviously delighted at the news. His mother on the other hand looked concerned.

"What do you mean Roland," She asked.

"I talked to the Maester, and he says that Bran may survive."

Cersei and Jaime exchanged an odd look for a brief moment. But it wasn't brief enough that it Roland failed to spot it. He looked at his mother then at his uncles. He noticed that Tyrion had caught it as well.

"Will Bran be alright?" Tommen asked, inturrupting Roland from his thoughts.

Roland looked at his younger brother with a sad expression on his face and shook his head. "I'm afraid not," he replied. "The fall has broken his back, even if when he wakes up he will never be able to walk again."

Upon hearing this, Tommen looked down at his food and continued to eat quietly.

His mother now looked wary "When he wakes up, is that likely?" she asked.

"I'm sure of it, the northerners are a tough stock. But it's in the hands of the gods I suppose."

Then Uncle Jaime spoke up, "even if the boy lives he will be a cripple. Lord Eddard should end his suffering, it would be a mercy to-".

Before he could finish, Jamie noticed that his siblings were looking at him with wide eyes. It was only then that he remembered that they were not alone. He turned towards Roland and found him staring at him in disbelief.

Roland couldn't believe his ears, how could his uncle even suggest such a thing. Giving Bran a 'mercy death' like some lame horse. The boy still had a whole life ahead of him, Jamie had no right to say whether someone should live or die.

"Bran isn't some lame animal that should be disposed of, he's a boy." Roland hissed at his uncle. "Just because he can't walk that doesn't mean he's a lost cause. I don't think people should just resign themselves to the Stranger especially at such a young age."

Cersei, Jamie and Tyrion were shocked at Roland's outburst, he hardly ever did that. Jaime raised his hands in defence, "I'm just saying that maybe it's what's best. As you said his legs are useless now, he'll never be able to run, jump, fight or ride he will be bed ridden forever.

Roland humphed,"if I recall correctly, Willas Tyrell is simularly hampered. But that doesn't stop him from living his life, and you don't see HIS family plotting to end his existance."

Silence followed, Jaime looked down Tyrion smiled. Jaime should of known better than to get into this kind of match with Roland.

After finishing his meal, Roland left to find Robb and Jon. As he searched for the Stark brothers, Roland contemplated what had just occured between his mother and Jamie

'They didn't seem very happy that the boy will live' He thought. 'In fact they seemed indifferent about what had happened to Bran'. Then Jaime had the nerve to suggest killing the boy. Roland knew that the Lannister side of his family always had an air of coldness about them but still, would it kill them to show even a little compassion. Roland decided to put those thoughts behind him for now.

He found Robb and Jon in the Godswood talking about things he couldn't hear. As Roland appraoched, Robb and Jon turned towards him and gave a polite bow.

"Would you mind if I joined you?" Roland asked tentatively.

"Of course Roland, we could use your company," Robb replied.

Roland smiled gratefully, it was certainly a better change to the cold company he had been in the presence in a few minutes ago.

Walking along the godswood made Roland feel truly at peace. Though the Red Keep posessed a Godswood, the Godswood in Winterfell looked far more genuine. Here, Roland could almost _feel_ the presence of the old gods. Here, he felt serine.

As the three friends talked, Roland decided to turn the conversation towards Bran. "So Bran has always been a good climber?" he asked.

Jon nodded "I've seen Bran climb just about everything at anytime," he said. Rain, snow, sleet, storm whatever. Everytime he was always surefooted."

"So Bran has never fallen before," Roland asked.

Robb shook his head, "never if he had we would never of let him climb as often."

'Curious' Roland thought to himself.

Robb then turned to Roland. "Jon is going to join the Nights Watch," he said.

That surprised Roland and thought that Jon should truly think about what ha was doing. He had seen the condition of Nights Watch when Roland had asked his father to let him see the wall a few years ago. When he arrived he admitted he didn't like what he saw. He had expected a well trained, well organized group of professional warriors. Yet all he had seen was a bunch of thieves, murderers, rapers, and green boys. Only a small handful were actual soldiers. It was nothing like the legendary organization that he had read about.

Roland knew that joining the Night's Watch at 16 was an unwise decision. But he could fault him for wanting to. From what he had heard, Lady Catelyn everything short of cruel to Jon. She merely tolerated him. Roland knew that by the way she looked at him. It was the same look that Tywin would give Tyrion during visits to Casterly Rock.

Roland knew that the reason Jon was joining the Watch is because he is hoping to get even the slightest bit of dignity for himself. How little does Jon know what truly awaits him at the Wall.

"Are you absolutely sure you want to do this," he asked.

Jon nodded, "Of course, I'm ready to swear the oath."

Roland shook his head "I don't know about that Jon. I've seen the state of the Nights Watch, it's not as grand as you will find that reading about something and actually seeing it are two totally different things"

"What would you know what is best for me Prince." Jon snapped at him for the first time. "I'm an excelent fighter, you said it youself."

Roland looked at his friend calmly. "I'm not doubting you abilities Jon, only you judgement on the road yet to travel."

"Uncle Benjen is in the Night's Watch and i don't see him complain about it. Besides why do you care what I do with my life."

"You have become a good friend to me, why wouldn't I care. I'm just saying based on past experience that the gods have a tendency of cursing us with what we want. Only for us to realise that once we have it we don't want it anymore. If you do join the Watch and swear the oath something may happen that will make you regret it. But by that time it is to late to turn back. Once you join the Night's Watch, you're in for life and you will not be able to help you family if they might need you."

Jon looked at him surprised, he had not expected such rational thinking to come out of him. 'What if he is right', he thought. He looked at Robb what if one day my brother needs me and I will be powerless to help him. Roland words made Jon reconsider what he truly wanted to do.

Before long it was time for them to leave. Jon embraced Robb in a final farwell before Roland stepped forward

"Good Bye Robb Stark" Roland said extending his hand. "We'll meet again soon I hope."

Robb gave him a curt nod and took the young royal's hand "I hope so too Roland", he replied.

With that Roland mounted Bane and Jon mounted his own horse. Together, they rode off to catch up with their fathers.

The ride down the King's Road was uneventful. Finally they reached the fork that led to Castle Black. Roland knew that Jon had decided to follow Benjen Stark to the Wall but he was still undecided as to whether he should swear the oath.

"Are you sure about this Jon", Roland asked for the final time.

"No not really," Jon replied. "But something is telling me to go anyway?"

Roland nodded satisfied with his decision. "Well send me a raven if you ever change your mind."

After shaking hands Roland Baratheon and Jon Snow went their seperate ways. Roland lookedback and said to himself.

"You are destined for greatness Jon Snow you just don't know it yet."


	7. Chapter 6

_Note: To everyone who started feeling anxious I deeply apologize but it simply could not be helped. Life has a tendency of getting in the way. This chapter may be a little longer than the others. But rest assured, the next few chapters will come a whole lot sooner. To everyone else thank you all for the reviews._

Sansa

It had been two weeks since Sansa had left Winterfell and as they neared King's Landing, her exitement grew. She couldn't wait to see the capitol. To see the knights in their shining armour, and the candles burning in the windows after dark.

Sansa sat in front of the mirror and carefully straightened the clasps of her gown. She had been invited to ride with the queen and princess in the wheelhouse and she wanted to look her best. After fixing her hair, Sansa got up and made the journey to the royal tents.

She turned to her direwolf, "come Lady" she said.

The direwolf rose to her feet and followed her mistress

As they walked to the Queen's tent, many of the people stopped to look at her. Sansa knew that they were more interested in her direwolf than herself. Along the way, Sansa came across her younger sister.

"Are you coming to the wheelhouse?" Sansa asked.

Arya shook her head "No way, I don't like the queen. She won't let me bring Nymeria, she says the wheelhouse is no place for a wolf".

Sansa sighed, it was probably for the best, Arya would likely cause commotion if she did came. She turned to leave but her curiosity got the best of her.

"Where will you go then?" Sansa asked.

"To the Ruby Ford, Mycah and I are going to look for rubies?"

During the journey, Arya had made friends with many of people of the lower class. Particularly squires, servants, and lowborn commoners. Out of all of them Mycah was her favorite companion. Mycah was a butcher's boy, thirteen years of age, wild and not very comely.

Even though Sansa didn't care much about him. The mention of rubies caught her attention.

"What rubies?" She asked suddenly curious.

Arya rolled her eyes and sighed in exasperation "Rheagar's rubies." She said like it was the most obvious thing in the world." Arya continued her story. "This is the spot where King Robert Baratheon battled Prince Rhaegar Targaryen in the Battle of the Trident. Rhaegar had a breastplate with rubies in the form of a dragon. During the duel Robert struck Rhaegar so hard the rubies fell off."

Sansa listened to Arya's story, she opened her mouth to object but decided against it. She knew by now not to argue with her sister so Sansa decided to let her have her fun.

"Well good luck then" she said before continuing the walk to the queen's tent.

Sansa used to wonder how two sisters could be so different That those thought stopped when she saw the Baratheon princes. The Joffrey and his younger brother Roland were as different as night and day. Both were tall and handsome in their own way. But while Joffrey's was a fair kind of handsome, Roland was the darker kind.

For some reason she couldn't figure out. Sansa found herself attracted to Roland. She had been told by many knights that Roland was the spitting image of the king during his younger years. Sansa wondered how anyone who looked like Roland could turn into the fattened man that was the king of Westeros.

Sansa admitted that she was jelous of Arys Already the rest of her siblings had already formed a bond with him even Jon Snow. She was surprised at the way Roland treated Jon more like an old friend rather than a bastard Sansa knew that this was probably because she bare spoke more than two words to him. She was nervous about speaking to him so she decided to make more of an effort to get to know Joffrey's younger brother once they reached King's Landing.

As she neared the tent, Sansa noticed two men kneeling in front of the queen. The first man was tall and powerfully built wearing dazzling armour of forest green. The man stood up and faced her and she gasped. For the briefest moment Sansa believed it was Prince Roland but realized right away he wasn't. He had black hair and blue eyes and the same face as Roland. But Roland had shorter hair and his eyes were darker also Rolands face had an air of ferocity about it while this man seemed gentle all around.

It didn't take long for Sansa to realize that the man was Renly Baratheon. Just then Roland approached with Shadow by his side. He smiled and pulled his uncle into a one armed hug.

"Uncle Renly," he said in a delighted tone. "How was the journey?"

As Renly told his nephew about everything that had happend in the past 6 weeks, Sansa turned her attention to the other man. He was face was gaunt and grim with hair as long as a womans. His armour was battle worn and he had a greatsword slung over his shoulder. His face was frightening, yet Sansa couldn't help looking at him.

Roland noticed the man as well and turned back to his uncle.

"So Renly, why did you bring grim and scary with you?" He asked nodding to the other man.

Renly laughed "the queen insisted on it, she believes that Ser Illyn Payne to be part of the honor gaurd.

As if sensing her eyes on him Illyn Payne turned and stared back at her.

Sansa quickly averted her eyes.

Roland noticed her discomfort and approached her.

"Does Ser Illyn scare you Lady Sansa?" He asked with genuine concern on his handsome face.

Sansa blushed and nodded. Roland turned to Ser Illyn "unless you have further purpose here, go scare something else". The prince said in an authorative tone. Giving a slight bow Ser Illyn walked away. "Not to worry my lady," he said. Ser Illyn is the king's justice he often frightens many people.

Soon his mother, the queen approached "It is Ser Illyn's business to frighten the wicked Roland, you shouldn't send him off so abruptly in case wicked is around."

"There is no wicked here," Roland replied "Unless someone brings wicked bearings with him."

Sansa was surprised at the manner in which the prince spoke. His words held an air of wisdom about them.

Suddenly a voice shouted "a wolf, a direwolf , what's it doing in the camp." Soon everyone took notice of Lady and started whispering to each other. Renly and a few other men instinctively drew their swords. Sansa looked around terrified at what they might do.

Sansa heard growling beside her. She turned and saw Roland's dog, Shadow, snarling at the men causing them to keep back. Beside him Roland had drawn his own sword and crossed it with his uncle.

"Sheath your swords all of you!" He demanded. "This direwolf is Lady, Sansa's companion. As close to her mistress as Shadow is to me."

He placed his hand on Shadow and caressed the fur of his neck. Shadow's snarling stopped almost instantly. Sansa thought sbout Roland relationship with his dog. They did seem very close. Wwhenever she saw Roland, Shadow was always close behind. Shadow was large for a dog even her own Lady was still only half his size.

It was at this point did Sansa's betrothed, Joffrey approached. He stood beside Sansa and placed a gentle hand on her cheek. "There is nothing to fear my lady, I will protect you." He said in a chivalrous voice. He turned to the crowd and said. "Leave her alone, all of you have caused my betrothed enought discomfort for the day."

At this, the crown departed, but a small group stayed close to Renly. Sansa felt relief that her prince was finally with her.

He smiled charmingly and offered his arm. "It is a beautiful day. Would you like take a walk with me down to the river?" He asked.

Sansa smiled and nodded taking Joffrey's arm as they began their walk.

Sansa's spirits lifted. She was finally getting what she wanted a chance to be with her betrothed. His golden hair andemerald green eyes. Joffrey looked just like the heros in the songs.

Occasionally Joffrey would take a drink from a bottle of wine he was carrying. He turned and orffered it to Sansa.

"I really shouldn't," Sansa said. "Father only lets us drink a single sup at meals."

Joffrey smiled "My betrothed can drink as much as she wants," he insisted.

Sansa blushed and accepted the bottle but only took a small sip.

As they walked along the ruby ford they heard a strange sound.

Twack, twack, twack, twack, twack, twack, twack.

Curiosity got the better of both of them so they walked towards the sound. As Sansa and Joffrey got nearer, the sound got louder.

TWACK, TWACK, TWACK, TWACK.

Finally they reached the source of the noise. Sansa saw that it was her sister Arya and her friend Mycah doing swordplay with sticks. By the sound of the laughing it seemed like they were having fun.

"What's going on?" Joffrey asked with a wicked gleam in his eyes. His voice caught their attention. Mycah dropped his stick and gave a bow to the crown prince. Arya however looked at Joffrey intently.

"What are you two doing here?" Arya demanded. "Go away and leave us be."

Joffrey ignored her and turned to her companion. "Who are you boy?" He asked.

The boy gulped, "Mycah, mi'lord" he replied keeping his eyes on the ground.

"He's the butcher's boy," Sansa said.

Joffrey gave a malicious grin. "Oh I see, a butcher's boy who wants to play knight. Is that right boy."

Mycah's eyes grew wide with fear and he shook his head. "N-n-no mi'lord."

Joffrey approached and drew his sword Lion's Tooth, "Pick up you sword then, lets see how good you are."

Mycah backed away, "it not a sword mi'lord, it's only a wooden stick-."

"And your not a knight," Joffrey sneered. "Pick up your sword,'' he repeated as his blade came in contact with the boy's cheek

Sansa's eye grew wide in shock as the events unfolded. This was not how a prince was suppose to behave. Arya and her friend were doing no harm, why does Joffrey wish to bother them.

Hoping to difuse the situation Sansa spoke up. "Please my prince," Sansa implored. "Don't hurt him Let us continue our walk and leave my sister and her friend alone. You don't have to do this."

Joffrey turned and glared at her with eyes that Sansa had never seen before. "I am the crown prince," he said. I do what i want, and I intent on teaching this peasant his place." Venom dripped from his voice and it caused Sansa to back away.

Joffrey turned his attention back to Mycah smiling. "Besides, I won't hurt him, much." As he spoke Joffrey pressed the edge of his blade against Mycah's cheek causing blood to spill from the cut.

"LEAVE HIM ALONE," Arya screamed. With all her might, Arya swung her stick and hit Joffrey in the head. Joffrey howled in pain and started swinging his Lion's Tooth at her. Much to the horror of a terrified Sansa. Arya simply dodged Joffrey's wild swings as she kept her distance from the furious prince. He was bellowed cursed that made Sansa'a ears hurt.

"Please stop this, both of you." She cried out.

But her pleas fell on deaf ears as her prince advanced on her little sister. She knew that one swing from that sword could cut Arya in two. "I,ll gut you, you little cunt," he roared.

Suddenly Sansa saw a flash of grey. The next thing she knew, Joffrey was on the ground. His sword arm was stuck between the maws of Nymeria's mouth.

"Get it off, get it off," He wailed in terror.

"Nymeria," Arya called. Immediately the direwolf let gor of Joffrey's arm and trotted back to her mistress.

Arya picked up Lion's Tooth and pointed it at a whimpering Joffrey.

"Don't worry," Arya said in a mocking tone. "She didn't hurt you, much."

Joffrey looked up at her with fear in his eyes. "No," he pleaded, "Don't hurt me please." he shuddered and his breathing became quick.

Instead Arya threw Lion's Tooth into the river with all her might. It made a light spash in the water. With that, Arya and Nymeria ran into the woods as fast as they could.

With her sister gone, Sansa rushed over to Joffrey and knelt beside her prince. He had shown a side of himself that Sansa hoped didn't existed. Part of her cheered for her sister's bravery and thought Joffrey deserved it. Yet still another part of her wanted to help him. After all he was still her betrothed and she must try to help Joffrey.

"Don't worry my prince." Sansa said as tenderly as possible. "I will go to the holdfast and bring help."

Joffrey whipped his head around to face her. Sansa reeled back slightly. The look his face was that of pure anger and hatred. His vile expression contorted his once handsome face.

"Go then", he snarled, "and don't touch me."

Shocked and broken by his words, Sansa got up and rushed to the holdfast the look of hurt sadness all over her face.


	8. Chapter 7

Roland

It was confusion in the camp grounds. Roland had left to rejoin his father's hunting party. When the hunting party returned they found Joffrey wounded at the arm and Arya and her direwolf missing. Her friend Mycah was also nowhere to be found.

It was unknown what had happened, but Joffrey was prattling on about 'his' version of the events. Much to the annoyance of Roland. He claimed that Arya and Mycah beat him with clubs and Arya set her pet on him. Cersei of course was fawning all over him

Roland rolled his eyes as Joffrey told his story. Roland didn't need to be smart to know that his brother was lying through his teeth. 'Gods' he thought, 'if you are going to lie at least have the decency of being good at it.'

He knew Arya had a rebellious personality, she was impulsive, adventurous, and strong willed. But he also knew that she wasn't stupid or foolish enough to attack Joffrey without a just cause. As for his injury, Roland felt that he most likely deserved it. While Cersei considered Nymeria to be a savage beast, Roland saw a faithful pet defending it's master.

Already tired of listening to Joffrey fill his ears with lies, Roland left to try and look for Arya or her friend. He was very interested in hearing her version of events. Despite his mother's protests he had no intention on staying in a tent doing nothing. As Roland trudged through the forest torch in hand. He noticed other torches nearby also looking for Arya. Shadow was a few feet ahead sniffing around. Roland was grateful for Shadow, he figured that having Shadow by his side increased his odds of finding the girl.

Suddenly, Shadow stopped and looked up catching Roland's attention. "What is it boy?" He asked, kneeling down and petting Shadow's head. Shadow lowered his head and stealthily crept forward. Roland knew what that meant. His dog had caught the scent.

So a quietly and discreetly as possible, Roland followed Shadow. He didn't want to attract the attention of any Lannister men that happen to be nearby. He knew that in the hands of his mother's men Arya was sure to be seriously injured.

After following Shadow for a while he finally stopped at a large bush. Roland approached cautiously and very carefully pulled back a few branches. "Arya?" Roland called out "It's Roland."

The girl's head popped out and she hugged him tightly.

"Are you alright?" He asked gently.

Arya nodded her head, "yes," she replied.

Roland took her hand "Come on, let's head back to camp."

As the headed back, Roland asked her what had happened. Ayra's story was very different from Joffrey's. Roland knew what she was telling him was the truth. She didn't falter once and even looked him in the eye as she spoke. Not only that but due to past experiences with Joffrey, Roland knew that Arya's version of events sounded exactly like the brother he grew up with.

Finally they reached the campsite. By that time, Roland was covered in dirt and his boot were caked in mud. Arya was similarly dirty. They entered the camp as discreetly as possible. His intention was to send her to Lord Eddard before his mother can confront them. Roland entered Lord Eddard's tent and returned Arya to her father.

"Thank you my prince," he sighed gratefully. "You have my utmost gratitude for this."

"I'm just glad I found her before mother did," Roland replied. "What will you do now."

"We'll get her cleaned up then face your father and mother," Lord Eddard replied.

Roland nodded, "O.k. then, I will return to Darry's keep and talk with father about the situation."

Lord Eddard returned a nod. "Very well, thank you again for finding Arya."

When Roland returned to the keep, the first thing he did was get cleaned up and change. Mother gave him a scolding about what he did. She said that a prince shouldn't wallow in the dirt.

"Why must you insist on doing things like this?" Cersei asked.

Roland told her calmly, "because it's the right thing to do."

After getting into more presentable clothes, Roland went to the dining hall to break his fast with the king. As the two ate alone at the dinner table, Robert studied his son with the most serious expression that Roland had seen in years.

"Roland," he said finally after a long moment. "I want you to be completely honest with me. Do you believe what Joffrey has told us."

Roland lifted his head and looked his father dead in the eye. Blue eyes met dark blue eyes, as Roland looked at Robert at dead in the eye. He had been expecting this question since he got back. Roland already had every intention on sharing his opinion. Despite the probable grief he would recieve from his mother and elder brother.

Roland shook his head "No." His voice was calm and devoid of any emotion.

Robert Baratheon sighed and nodded. It was as if he was expecting such an answer. Roland realized that Father didn't believe Joffrey either. "I don't like this one bit. But what am I to do. Even if Joffrey is lying, it will make little difference to you mother. She will defend Joffrey's story to the bitter end. And I don't look forward to getting into an eternal argument over this." Robert then looked at Roland. "Ned's elder daughter, Sansa refuses to speak about the incident. Since she witnessed the incident I'm positive that she can shed some light on what truly occured."

"Her silence is to be expected father," Roland replied grimly. "If she defends Joffrey it will severely damage her relationship with her sister for years to come. If she defends Arya, she will ignite the wrath of not only the crown prince but the queen as well."

Robert nodded in agreement. "All I want from her is the truth." After thinking for a moment, he poke up again. "Would you mind having a talk with her, alone? She may feel more comfortable revealing the truth to you with no one else in the room to stress her."

Roland shifted uncomfortably in his chair. He had never been alone with Sansa Stark before. Nor has he actually had a conversion with her. But he supposed that there's a first time for everything. Roland didn't know if Sansa would speak to him about the incident. But Roland knew that it wouldn't hurt to try.

Once he finished his meal, Roland left for Sansa's tent. When he got there, he found Sansa sitting on her bed caressing Lady's fur. Her face looked rather downcast since the day's events had taken it's toll on him.

"Lady Sansa?"

Sansa turned her head, and upon noticing Roland, she leaped to her feet and curtsied. "Prince Roland, what brings you here?"

"My lord father wants to know, what happened at the river."

Upon hearing this Sansa sat back down and looked way. Roland grabbed a chair and took a seat in front of her. He placed his hand on her cheek encouraging her to look at him. "Sansa, you don't have to worry about speaking ill of my brother. My father won't be angry at you, all he wants is the truth."

Sansa shook her head frantically. "I'm sorry," she said quietly. "I-I c-can't tell, Joffrey will...,your mother will...

Roland stopped her before she could continue. "Shh it's alright, listen you don't have to be afraid of my mother and brother. I won't pressure you into doing this if you don't want to."

Sansa sighed and seemed to calm down some. "No" she said after a moment, "I'll tell you what happened." Roland drew closer "O.k. then, take you time and tell me everything." After taking a few long breaths, Sansa was ready to tell her side of the story.

Sansa's tale was exactly like Arya's. This was no surprise to Roland, he felt proud that Sansa had manage to gather the courage to tell him, what she couldn't tell anyone else. Despite this Roland knew that telling him was easy. The true challenge would be telling the same tale in the audience of Queen Cersei and Prince Joffrey. All he could hope was that her courage did not falter when the time came.

Finally the time came for Arya to face the royal family. Before entering the hall Roland knelt down to Arya level and said. "Now listen, no matter what happens, what ever you do. Remain calm and do not loose your temper. It will only give something for my mother to use against you."

Arya nodded indicating that she understood. Roland took his place beside the king's right side, Joffrey and Cersei to his left. Arya stepped forward and bowed politely.

King Robert knelt forward and said as gently as possible. Now Arya, I want you to tell me your version of what happened at the river. Tell it all and tell it true.

Arya repeated the same story she told Roland. All through the tale, she kept a straight face an remained in eye contact of the king. When she finished Robert was studying her intently. She turneed towards Roland, who gave her a nod of approval.

"That's not what happened," Joffrey shrieked "I told you what happened-"

"Yes I believe we all heard 'your' version of events enough times." Robert interupted, it was clear that he was already annoyed by his sons whining.

Uncle Renly was laughing after hearing Arya's tale and spoke to her. "Would you mind terribly repeating the part where Joffrey got disarmed by a girl half his size?"

This caused Joffrey to grow very red in the face. Roland smiled enjoying his brother's embarressment. Robert send his brother away. Renly left, laughing all the way.

Robert turned to Joffrey and once again asked him to tell his side of events. Once again, Joffrey repeated the same rehearsed lie as last time. Roland clenched his fists to calm himself. But unlike Arya who made direct eye contact, Joffrey kept his eyes to the floor. Roland shook his head, a man who cannot look you in the eye is no man at all. When Joffrey finished his father sighed.

"What am I to do, she says one thing, he says another."

Finally Robert turned to Arya's elder sister, "Sansa, come forward." The girl approached timidly, Roland saw that her hands were shaking. "Now, tell us what happened."

Sansa took a deep breath and it seemed like for a moment that she was about tell what she had told Roland. Then her head turned her right and fear crept into her eyes. Roland turned towards his mother and brother and saw that they were glaring at her with dangerous eyes. The look Cersei gave Sansa was something Roland was more than familiar with. It was the same look she gave father after he struck Joffrey many years ago. Those emerald eyes now more resembled wildfire. He looked back at Sansa and just judging by her eyes, he knew what little courage she manage to pluck up had faltered.

"I-I-I don't know," Sansa said in a trembling voice. "It- It all happened so fast."

Beside her Roland saw Arya clenching her fists. She look ready to strike her. Roland gave her a warning look and gave the slightest shake of his head. Arya caught this and brought her anger under control.

It was then did Cersei speak up once again. "I want to see her punished for maiming our son. He will bear these scars for the rest of his life."

Robert rolled his eyes and glared back at her. "Gods she's a child, what would you have me do, whip her through the street. Children fight it's over, leave it at that." He then turned to Lord Stark. "Ned see that my daughter is disciplined, I'll do the same with Joffrey." With that King Robert got up and was about to leave when Cersei spoke again.

"What about the wolf? The beast that savaged your son?"

Robert looked up to the heavens. "I forgot about the wolf," he groaned. Roland knew that his father had hoped to avoid doing anything about the wolf. But his mother was far too sharp for that.

It was then that Jory spoke up. "We looked everywhere and found no trace of Nymeria."

"No?" Robert questioned, he didn't look to unhappy about it. After a moment he shrugged "so be it."

"No matter, we have a wolf." Cersei said triumphantly. Joffrey smiled sadistically, "have the beast killed," he commanded.

Roland felt his heart drop as he realized what his mother was implicating. How could she be so cruel as to have an innocent die in place of a guilty. As he saw the triumphant look on his mother and brother's faces, he felt something that he never felt for them until tonight, Fury.

Robert sighed bowed his head in defeat, "As you will."

Eddard widened and began to protest. "Your grace please, you cannot allow this. For the love you bear me stop this."

Robert shook his head. "I'm sorry Ned, but Cersei will have it killed one way or another."

Soon, Sansa also realized what they were talking about. "He doesn't mean Lady does his?" She asked her father hoping it wasn't true. After seeing his eyes, she knew that he was. At this, Sansa turned towards the royal family her blue eyes swimming with tears. "No, please, not Lady. Lady didn't harm anyone she's a good wolf. Don't harm my Lady, I'll make sure she behaves, please.

"Lady wasn't there," Arya roared in fury. "Leave her out of it."

Roland could hold his tongue no longer. "Father," he called to him. Robert turned to look at his second son, who looked back with desperate eyes. Roland continued, "this is wrong, Lady is innocent. Please Father, this isn't justice."

His mother eyed him coolly. "do you care nothing for your brothers wounds?" She asked icily.

"That's not Lady's fault," Roland protested. "No one should have to suffer for the sins of their siblings."

Joffrey sneered, "it's just a wolf brother, get over it."

"That doesn't make it any less wrong." Roland snapped. He turned to his father in one last attempt to save Sansa's companion. "Father, please."

Robert couldn't meet his son in the eye. He looked downcast and defeated. Roland bowed his head, he knew he had lost.

"Do it yourself then," Ned called out. "At least show enough courage to do it by your own hand." But Robert didn't answer and stalked off but not before glaring at Cersei one last time. "Damn you Cersei," he whispered.

"Send for Ser Illyn," Cersei commanded.

"No," Ned Stark said defiantly. "I will do it."

"And why would you do such a thing Lord Stark," Cersei asked suspiciously.

Ned eyed the Queen, "Lady is of the north, she deserves better than your butcher."

Sansa crumpled to the floor wailing, but Roland came towards her and caught her before she hit the floor. She turned towards him and began sobbing on his shoulder. All Roland could think to do hold her. He cared little if his family was watching him.

After picking her up, Jory Cassel took Sansa and escorted her to her tent. Roland decided to accompany Lord Stark to the stables where Lady was being kept. As the two walked they noticed Sandor Clegane ride slowly past. On the back of his horse was a limp corpse. At first, Roland feared it was Nymeria. But Roland quickly recognized it as Arya's friend Mycah.

"The butcher's boy?" Ned asked angrily. "You rode him down?"

"He ran," the hound replied laughing. "but not very fast."

Seeing this made Roland angrier than he had been in his entire life. Joffrey likely sent the Hound after Mycah to silence him. That way there were no other witnesses to the incident. Roland's blood boiled and decided to make a resolution. One innocent has died tonight, there will not be a second. Lady will not die, not if he had anything to say about it. He would save Lady and he knew just how to do it.

_Flashback to the hunt._

_As Roland rode along side the rest of the hunting party, Shadow ventured off in another direction. Roland turned to follow they found the corpse of a dead fox. As they moved closer, Shadow began growling. Moments later, he heard a noise to his left. Suddenly a grey wolf dashed at Shadow baring it's teeth. But before it could get him, Shadow leaped forward and buried his jaws in it's torso. As the two canines circled each other, as Roland watched. Then the wolf leapt, at the last moment Shadow got under the wolf and caught it's throat in his jaws. The wolf struggled frantically until Shadow bit down and the wolf struggled no more._

The wolf was the colour to pass for Lady. it was a little bigger but Roland doubted that his mother would know the difference.

As he entered the stables he saw Ned kneeling in front of Lady stroking her fur. "Sansa picked the perfect direwolf." Ned looked up and nodded. "Aye," he said "of the litter, Lady was the prettiest and the kindest."

"Then the name Lady suits her perfectly," Roland added. Then he knelt down and started stroking her fur too. In return Lady licked him on the cheek causing him to smile.

The two stayed like that for a moment before Roland spoke up. "you don't have to go through with this."

Ned looked at him sadly, "I'm afraid I have to."

"No you don't. I have a way to spare Lady's life without drawing suspicion."

Ned cocked his head in wonder. "Why would you do this?"

"Someone has already died tonight. There doesn't need to be a second"

Ned's face turned serious, "O.k. Roland I'm listening, what do you have in mind."

So Ned took the head off the dead wolf and passed it off as Lady. Lady was knocked out with a sleeping potion that Roland had in his person. Roland always had a tiny bottle of sleeping potion concealed in the hilt of his dagger. Often he would it to knock Joffrey out so he can have a peaceful day. Never did he ever dream of using it on an animal. Lady was transported back to Winterfell with utmost secrecy.

After the deed was done, Ned Stark and Roland Baratheon left for their respected quarters to finally get some sleep.

"Thank you, Roland" Ned told the prince. He put his hand on the boy's shoulder. "I don't know how I can ever repay you for everything you've done for my daughters.

Roland smiled and raised his hand. "No need to thank me, I'm just grateful that i manage to save a life today." Bowing, Roland headed towards the keep. But then said to himself.

"If only I could of saved two."

_Well there you go, I hope that it satisfied your needs. Just so you know the prevention of Lady's death was NOT an easy task. So if the way I saved her was not to your liking I completely understand. As for those who are wondering why I didn't have Sansa tell the truth to the king. Is because it would of been too easy and gone too smoothly. Sansa needed to know Joffrey for what he truly is._


	9. Chapter 8

Author's note: My apologies for the wait. this chapter took longer than I anticipated. By the way, for anyone wondering, Lady being alive is still a secret even from Sansa and Arya. This ensures that there is no slip of tongue.

Cersei

It was tension at the dinner table. Ever since the Direwolf incident there was tension. Everyone ate in silence. Tommen and Myrcella kept there eyes on their food. But Robert and Cersei's attention was on their eldest sons.

Roland had not spoken to either of them for two weeks now. When he had returned to the keep. He told them about the death of the butcher's boy. When Robert tried to offer his sympathies, Roland grimly told him that sympathies will noy bring back Mycah. That was the last he spoke from then on.

He spent his time taking private walks with Shadow to the point where she barely saw him except at meals. He also spent time with the Stark girls offering them comfort.

Though the expression on his face was blank. Cersei knew her son well enough to know he was angry. His eyes showed it as clear as day.

Now he sat there eating. But his eyes were fixed on Joffrey, burning with hatred. He never once looked at his food, but it seemed he didn't need to. His hands cut up his steak and placed the pieces into his mouth without missing once.

"Are you going to spend the rest of the trip without saying anything to us." Cersei asked her son.

"There's nothing to say." Roland replied without breaking his gaze.

Joffrey had tried to ignore it but after a while he could stand it no more. He finally slapped the table. "For gods sake Roland enough already!" Joffrey yelled.

Roland blinked once and smirked. "Enough of what?" He asked trying to sound innocent.

"Looking at me like that, your making me uncomfortable."

Roland raised an eyebrow and smiled. "Only uncomfortable? Clearly I'm not trying hard enough."

Joffrey's eyes narrowed and began to stare back at his younger brother. "Don't you think I'm uncomfortable enough."

Roland shook his head. "On the contrary, if discomfort is all your feeling, it's not nearly good enough."

Cersei looked eyes darted back and forth between her two sons. She knew that an argument was about to begin. By now, Cersei also knew well enough to let it run it's course. Any intervention might escalate it.

Joffrey looked at Roland with an incredulous look on his face. "That little stark bitch and her friend attacked ME," he exclaimed.

At this, Roland burst out laughing. That took everyone by surprised. Even Tomman and Myrcella looked up at their elder brother as he threw his head back and howled. Yet it wasn't the happy, warmhearted laugh they were use to hearing. This laugh was cold and harsh and there was nothing happy about it.

When he finally stopped, Roland looked at Joffrey saying. "Oh my dear brother, I think we both know that is a lie."

"It's True," Joffrey continued to claim.

"Yeah and I fought alongside Daemon Blackfyre."

Joffrey waved his injured arm in front of Roland. "I got mangled by her beast, and I have the scars to prove it." He shot out.

"A faithful pet defending her master. The Starks are very lucky to have such loyal gaurdians." Roland shot back. At this Roland stroked Shadow's fur effectionately. He then stabbed apiece of meat and tossed it to Shadow. The dog caught it and gulped it down.

'Is this the kind of relationship the Starks had with their wolves?' Cersei wondered. She knew that it was likely. No matter where Roland went, he always had Shadow to accompany him. There was just something about that dog that set her off the wrong way. Shadow seemed to share his master's emotions. If Roland was angry, Shadow would growl. If he was distressed, Shadow would whimper. The two had become inseperable.

Roland leaned back on his chair with a bemused expression on his face. "Really? Then look me in the eye and say that."

Joffrey's face suddenly turned nervous. His eyes darted back and forth between his parents and brother. Robert had finally looked up from his plate and was looking at his eldest son and heir.

"I-I already told you what happened." He stammered.

"Roland was smiling now. "Indeed, but please tell the story again. But this time, Look Me In The Eye."

Joffrey stared at his brother for a good long while before saying. "I don't have to do anything you say." King Robert looked back down at his plate.

Roland nodded, "That's what I thought you insolent pup."

After dinner Cersei returned to her bed chambers graciously provided by their host. The bed was comfortable enough, but Cersei could never find sleep. As she stared at the ceiling, her thoughts were on her sons.

She knew that Joffrey and Roland's differences would eventually make them estrange. But she never could of expected for their relationship to deteriorate so quickly. In the span of ten years, Roland and Joffrey had turned into bitter enemies. They were just begining to tolerated each other again. Now because of the Direwolf Incident, their old wounds had opened up.

Before this Roland and Joffrey had fought two times in their lives. Two moments in her children's lives that she would never forget. The first time was 8 years ago. Myrcella had a adopted a pregnant cat that hung around the castle. One day, Joffrey took a kitchen knife and cut open the creature to see the babies. Roland caught him the act too late to save the cat. It started with yelling. Soon the yelling got louder and louder, loud enough for Robert and Cersei to hear it. By the time they got there. They found the brothers wrestling on the floor. That was when the relationship between Roland and Joffrey started to turn sour.

Four years after that, Joffrey used a crossbow that he had recieved on his 11th name day to kill Tommen's pet fawn. Roland didn't say a word this time. Later that day he took the crossbow and chopped it to pieces. When Joffrey came into his room looking for it, Roland was waiting with the shattered remains of the weapon. Joffrey was furious, and launched himself at his younger brother.

Despite this Roland had never actually **hit** Joffrey. The fighting was only limited to wrestling and tackling. For some reason Roland just couldn't bring himself to strike his own brother. Joffrey on the other hand never held back and in the aftermath of both fights Roland would often have bruises on his arms and ribs.

Cersei knew that it wasn't the act themselves that angered Roland. But **who **those actions had hurt. Myrcella and Tommen had cried for hours after learning what had happened to their beloved pets. Roland's attempts to comfort them had proved futile.

It was a long time ago, but Cersei remembered when things were so much simpler. Often she desperately wished to go back to those more peaceful days.

_Flashback_

_Cersei watched as 4 year old Roland and 5 year old Joffrey ran around in the godswood wacking at each other with sticks. Twack twack twack. Both boys were smiling and laughing joyfully as they continued their little game. Both boys liked to pretend that that they were great warriors._

_"I am Bittersteel" Roland declared raising his stick in the air. "Well I'm Arthur Dayne," Joffrey replied waving his own stick. They blocked and parried, but did not make a single move to strike each other._

_As Roland stood behind a tree hoping to surprise his brother, Joffrey manage to sneak up from behind and tackled Roland to the ground. Roland looked up at Joffrey and the two started laughing. Joffrey got up and held his hand out for Roland to take. He accepted the hand gratefully. Roland then jumped up and ran towards the Heart Tree with Joffrey following close behind laughing all the way._

_Cersei smiled, there was no trace of dislike in their eyes. Only love and adoration. It seemed that they would always get along like this. She sensed someone behind her. She turned and saw her husband move up to watch his sons at play. Then in a surprising move, Robert placedhis hand upon her shoulder. Yet, Cersei did not make a move to shrug it away. For a moment, they seemed like an actual family. Cersei felt that her life was absolutely perfect. She use to pray that everyday could be just like this. Today, at least for a moment, Life was good._

'What happened?' she wondered. How could it have gone so wrong. Deep down, Cersei already knew the answer to the question. Joffrey had always been difficult. She had always considered Joffrey to be her golden boy.

Despite this, she couldn't help but be fiercely proud of the man Roland was becoming. He was the son she had hoped Joffrey would be. There were even sme days where she wished that Roland had been born first. But no, Joffrey was still young, Cersei believed that there was still time to change him. She hoped that she could mold Joffrey into a good king. She shuddered to think of what night happen if she failed.

Roland didn't purely hate Joffrey yet. But he soon might if one more thing happened, one more thing.


	10. Chapter 9

**Author's Note:** _First off, I deeply apologize for the agonizingly long wait I made you endure. This was by far the hardest chapter I have ever written. It may be a little dull so for give me for that. But rest assured the next chapter will come much sooner and it won't be as much of a bore. So to all my readers, Enjoy._

Eddard

Ned Stark was exhausted, the journey to King's Landing had been a depressing affair. Sansa was crying over Lady and Arya was crying over Mycah. The incident at the Trident had left a stain on not only Ned's relationship with Robert but also his daughters. Sansa had refused to speak to him for a week. Until Roland had come and spoke to her. He didn't know what he said, but afterwards, Sansa visited her father and the two made amends.

Ever since the incident, Lord Stark and his household had remained in the part of the prosession that was as far away from the royal family as possible. Surprisingly Roland had taken to keeping company with them. After talking with Robert, Ned learned that his relationship with his son had been simularly strained.

To be perfectly honest, it killed Ned that he couldn't tell Sansa that Lady was alive. But Roland insisted on it saying. "If one little slip of tongue reaches my mother, than Lady will forever be in danger." Ned tried to protest, stating that surely Robert would understand the situation. Roland shook his head and said in the most serious voice that Ned had ever heard from the young prince. "You have a lot to learn about the south Lord Stark. Word of advice, trust none of them."

Sure enough almost as soon as he entered the Red Keep, Ned was hounded by the spiders snd snaked that made up his friend's small council. First to greet him was Lord Varys, the spider, Master of whisperers. Of all the council members, Varys was the one Ned liked the least. He along with Lord Stannis had advised Robert to get rid of him. But Robert had refused. Then there was Lord Renly, Robert's youngest brother and Master of Laws. He he a nice enough man, but Ned always found him to be too silly. Grand Maester Pycelle greeted Ned respectfully and always seemed tired and gentle. Finally there was _HIM. _A short slender frame of Petyr 'Littlefinger' Baelish. It was no secret to Ned that Littlefinger was in love with his wife Catelyn. Enough to challenge a duel with Ned older brother Brandon.

As he looked around Ned noticed a certain councilmember missing. "Where is Lord Stannis?" He asked. Renly laughed "I'm afraid my elder brother left for Dragonstone shortly after the king left for Winterfell." 'Figures' Ned thought to himself. The one person on the council that he respected and could trust isn't here. True there was Ser Barristan Selmy, the Lord Commander of the Kingsgaurd. But unfortunately Robert made it clear that he didn't want Ser Barristan on his council.

As soon as he sat down, the council got right down to business. "His grace wants us to host a tourney in honor of the new Hand of the King." Renly immediately announced.

"How much?" Littlefinger quickly asked.

Ned looked at the letter himself and read out the answer. "Forty thousand gold dragons to the Champion of the joust, thirty thousand to the runner up. Twenty thousand to the victor of the melee and ten thousand to the victor of the archery contest."

"A hundred thousand gold pieces." Littlefinger summed up. "Not including other factors to the total ammount. Ned looked at Renly as he breathed a heavy sigh, clearly it troubled him.

"Can the crown bear such a heavy expense?" Pycell asked with a look of great worry.

Littlefinger shook his head. "The tresury is emty, I'll half to barter with Lord Tywin Lannister again. He then turned to Ned. "We already owe him three million in gold dragons."

Ned's eyed widened in shock. "Are you saying the crown is three million in dept?"

Littlefinger hmphed, "If only, the crown is _Six_ million in dept. Three million to the Lannisters, two million to the Iron Bank of Braavos. Robert has even borrowed the rest from Mace Tyrell, the Tyroshi Cartells and even the Faith."

Ned was shocked to learn that Robert had spent his reign plunging the realm into such a heavy dept. 'Six million gold dragons', he thought in disbelief. 'Half of it to Tywin Lannister.' "How could he let this happen. Aerys Targaryen had left the coffers overflowing with gold."

Pycell shook his head. "Despite our best efforts, his grace hardly listens to wise advice. He does as he pleases. Even Jon Arryn could only do so much."

Ned ran his fingers through his hair. He was exausted and now these new revalations had added to the already heavy burden that was bestowed upon him. He made a mental note to speak to robert about the tourney. It simply could not happen.

After finishing with other minor council matters. Ned turned to leave for the Tower of the Hand when he was intercepted by Littlefinger. "I only wish to take you to your wife," he said simply. She is here in the city." At first, Ned was suspisious. 'What would she be doing here," he wondered. Perhaps this is a trick. He had little stomach for these mindless games. He would not tolerate them, least of all from Baelish.

When Ned realized that Baelish had taken him to one of his brothels, he snapped. Ned grabbed him by the throat and began strangling him. "You're a funny man. A very funny man." Ned laughed. Yet their was nothing humorous about it. His long fingers kept squeezing until Ser Rodrick approached and confirmed Baelish claim.

During his reunion with his wife, Ned learned of the assassination attempt on Bran. According to Baelish the dagger that the assassin used belonged to him and that he lost it to Tyrion Lannister.

After bidding farwell to Catelyn, Ned returned tothe Red Keep. As he climbed the stairs of the Tower of the Hand. He contemplated these shocking revalations. Someone had tried to kill his son not once but twice. Whats more they injured his beloved wife in the process. Yet for ome reason, something didn't feel right. He still couldn't believe that Tyrion was responsible.

Now as he sat at his desk, Ned began putting together everything he knew about Tyrion. It was no secret that Tywin despised his youngest son. But many people including Robert have told him how clever he is. It ust didn't seem like him to do something like this. For one thing, the dagger was of great quality, valeryan steel with a dragonbone hilt. It seemed stupid that anyone would give an assassin such a valuable weapon.

Lastly, against his better judgement, Ned admitted to himself that he had taken a liking to Tyrion. He was hated by Tywin, and Ned hated Tywin for the savageries he committed 16 years ago in King's Landing. He was cunning with a sharp tongue, humerous and a drinking habit that equalled Robert's. But most of all like Roland, Tyrion treated Jon with respect and even gave sound advise.

Soon Ned's mind then drifted to Robert's second son. He had already taken a liking to the prince. When he first saw him at Winterfell, for the briefest moment, Ned thought he was Robert. Roland resembled Robert in his youth and Lord Renly in the present. Even their personalities were simular. However as he spent more time with Roland, Ned discovered that Roland's mind differed greatly from his father. He was quieter, more reserved, and displayed a high level of elegance and sophistication that Robert lacked. Like everyone else, Ned was surprised that Roland developed a friendship with Jon. But he was glad of it all the same. When Ned had asked why he treated Jon equally. Roland smiled and said, "Trueborn, Baseborn, a man is a man. Basterds don't get to choose what they are. But that doesn't mean they are any less than everyone else."

Ned owed much to Roland. First he took the time to find his daughter when she went missing at the trident. Then afterwards, he saved Lady from execution. He had been the only one to openly protest against Lady's execution. Most of all he shared Neds anger at what happened to the butcher's boy and tried as gently as possible to give the news to the boy's father.

Ned's mind now went back to the betrothal between Joffrey and Sansa and was filled with regret. He now wished that he had thought it through before making such a hasty desision. "Roland," He said to himself. "Why weren't you born first? If I knew what I realize now, I would of requested that Sansa be betrothed to Roland instead of Joffrey."

Finally after careful thinking, Ned decided to pay Roland a visit. 'I'm surrounded by fools, Roland knows the court better than I do. Perhaps he can give me advice on how to handle these people.' Given what has happened in the past month. Ned knew that Roland would be one of the few people that he could get the truth out of.

He reached the prince's chambers and knocked on the door. A moment later Roland opened the door.

"Lord Stark," he exclaimed clearly surprised by the visit.

"Prince Roland," Ned replied. "Forgive me for disturbing you."

"Oh no not at all" Roland said dismissively. "How can I help."

"I was wondering if you could giv me insight on your father's council."

Roland smiled "Of course of course come on in and take a seat."

Roland's room was furnished unlike any of the other room he had seen before. On the walls were shelves lined with books on warfare and a few on other topics. His bed was situated on the far corner. A small desk with a lamp, quill, ink, and parchment stood beside it. Near the end of the bed was a smaller round bed where Shadow was sitting. At another end stood a wooden statue holding Roland's personal armour. That left a very large space in the middle.

Roland pulled a couple of chairs from beside the wall and beckoned Ned to sit.

"Now," he began "what would you like to know?"

Ned leaned forward, with his hands clasped together. "I'm flocked by decievers, I merely wish to know who I can trust."

"I see," Roland said rubbing his chin thoughtfully. "Well that's easy, except for Lord Stannis and Ser Barristan, you can't trust anyone. I still don't know why Uncle Stannis left. You two would do very well together."

Ned was surprised at this assessment. "What about the other four? Pycelle."

"Pycelle can't be trusted unless you trust the Lannisters." The Grand Maester's loyalty is to one person only, Tywin Lannister. In fact he is the reason King's Landing got sacked. It was his council that Aerys Targaryen listened to and he payed the ultimate price for it. On top of that he puts on this act of being old, slow and frail. But in truth he is only the first of those."

Ned stared in shock at this revalation. 'If Pycelle is truly a Lannister man than it is likely that he had a hand in Jon Arryn's death.' Ned made a note to be more careful around him from now on."

"Uncle Renly is probably more trustworthy than the others but not by much. He is a decent enough man , but he is unfit to be a council member. He is kind, but he is just too silly. He takes his job as Master of Laws as seriously as my father does with ruling."

While he was talking, Ned studied the young man intentely trying to find the lie in his eyes. But their was none. Roland remained in eye contact and kept his voice serious.

"Lord Varys is one of the most unpredictable individuals I know. Mainly because I can't figure out what he wants. All I can figure is that it has something to do with House Targaryen. Yet I have found him more trustworthy than Pycelle or Baelish."

"Baelish?" Ned asked in surprise.

"Yes Baelish," Roland repeated. Of all the members of the small council Littlefinger is the one you should trust the least. Especially you Lord Stark. Collectively Littlefinger and the Spider have more spies than in all of Essos reaching from Dorne to the Wall.

Ned began rubbing his head and paced around the room Just when he was starting to think he could trust Littlefinger. "My wife and Baelish have known each other since they were children. I would think that if he would be honest with anyone it would be with Catelyn."

Roland gave out a short laugh. "You wouldn't be saying that if you had heard the things he has said about your wife."

Upon hearing this Ned whirled around and faced Roland with a dangerously calm look in his eyes. "What do you mean what has he said about Catelyn."

"I never got all the details, but was something about taking her maidenhead."

Ned clenched his fistsand fought to contain his anger. He had a right mind to go to lord Baelish and beat him senseless. But his rational thinking got the best of him and Ned calmed himself.

"Thank you Roland for telling me all this." Ned said offering his hand.

"Not a problem Lord Stark," Roland replied taking Ned's hand.

As he turned to walk out the door Ned decided to asked one more thing. "Prince Roland, one more thing."

"Yes."

"Do you believe Jon Arryn died of natural causes?"

Immediately Roland shook his head. "No, he did not."

Ned cocked an eyebrow. "What makes you so sure?"

Roland sighed deeply and said grimly, "Jon Arryn was well, there was nothing wrong. Healthy men don't just die."

_Well there you go I hope it wasn't too dull for you. Remember all reviews welcome. Until next time. I promise the next chapter will come much more swiftly._


End file.
